


Ravishing

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Dirty Talk, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Omega!Hepta, Sex From Behind, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sendak comes home to quite the surprise.





	Ravishing

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by delphi-adobe.
> 
> Some Sendak and Hepta for your reading pleasure~
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and has not been beta read

Bold was quite the common trait used to describe Hepta.

The moment he's no longer out in the public eye of the ship, another side of him tends to shine through when it was least expected. Moreso when he knows this week he has the time off to do something he is sure his commander will appreciate.

An aroma of seasoned meat fills the entire kitchen and living room where the quarter's entrance was, joined by the sound of it sizzling on the stove. Anyone who passed by would be able to smell the succulent meal being prepared from within. It would make anyone's mouth water and possibly make them jealous that their commander would be eating it.

Hepta hummed softly as he stirs it around, licking his lips as he spoons some of the melted butter and herbs to lîghtly pour over the miktar steak, stirring it around as he hums quietly with his ears perked for the door. The oven was on with the puigian yams he had purchased for tonight, eith roasted vegetables on the rack below them.

A quiet hiss alerts him of his Commander entering the room.

Sendak sighed in relief as he steps inside and is hit with the delicious scent of what promises to be a delicious meal.

"Hmmmm..." a deep purr leaves him as the door slides closed behind him, "That smells delicious..."

He swallows down the drool that had started to form in his mouth before he shifts his posfure to have some sense of dignity.

"Welcome back, sir," Hepta's voice calls from the kitchen, out of sight.

The commander tilts his head as he walks towards the archway to his personal kitchen. His ears are perked on curiosity as he peaks in from around the corner with his prosthetic claw against the wall, "Something smells delicious in here. What are you mak—?"

He rook in a sharp breath at the sight that greets him.

His lieutenant, his mate, his lover was standing at the stove wearing _nothing_ but a small, dark blue _apron._ As Hepta moved the meal off the flames to put aside so the meat could rest, Sendak had a perfect view of his mate's back. He watches that ass swaying slightly as the owner of it is moving around and checking the oven now.

Now Sendak's mouth was pooling eith drool for a different meal when Hepta squats to get a good look on the side dishes for their steach. How his slit was now on display for his mate to see as he uses his prosthetics to check over the veggies and starch.

"Steaks," Hepta answered the unfinished sentence as he closes the oven, "I was thinking you would like something delicious instead of that bland goo we have to eat. It took some bargaining with Unilu but I managed to get some good cuts—"

A yelp cuts him off when the large prosthetic claw wraps around his waist and Sendak pressing up against his back.

A deep rumbling purr can be felt against his back as he's held firmly to Sendak's chest. The prosthetic's claws lightly dig into the soft blue fabric of his apron and pulls on it lightly. Hepta bit his bottom lip and lowers his ears with a shiver.

"I can see that Lieutenant..." Sendak slowly slides his real hand slowly under the apron between Hepta's thighs, "I see you also prepared an appetizer for me too..."

Hepta blushes, "Of course sir, I need something to hold you over until the food is ready."

He smirks softly when he feels Sendak's warm mouth kissing over his neck where the familiar bitemark scar was.

A quiet groan leaves him as he feels familiat fingers starting to rub at him. Hepta gasps softly as he spreads his legs open with a shiver. His slit eas already wet from waiting in anticipation, slick staining Sendak's fingers as he buries his face in Hepta's shoulder with a quiet growl.

"Mmm...and it's my favorite one too."

Hepta's face became a new shade of plum before he gives a soft cry when a finger slps into him.

...

Soft whimpers and cries of pleasure now fill the kitchen as the scent of the food in the oven overwhelms them.

Hepta gripps the edge the the counter with the ribbon of his apron around his waist had untied and the cloth now was hanging off him from around his neck. Sendak pressed up against him with his prosthetic using the floor as support as he rolls his hips forwards to drive his cock into the other.

"Aaaah..aaah...sir...!" Hepta bites his bottom lip.

A breathless chuckle leaves the commander as he wraps his real arm around Hepta, "Hmmm...you make such a delicious sight Hepta...You on your front with your needy slit wrapped around my cock as you moan for me."

"Mmm...Mhm!" Hepta panted softly as the pace begins picking up, slick dripping on to the floor between the twos feet.

"Did you plan this? Hmmm? A bold move, my Hepta," He nips lightly at the tip of one of Hepta's ears, "You certainly..Nnngh!...know how to catch my attention. First that little stunt you pulled out in public...then the way you flaunted yourself for me after our victory over one of the fleets...do you enjoy showing yourself off to me Hepta?"

As he spoke his thrusts had grown harder and deeper as be slammed his cock deep into the hungry slit. He makes sure each one hits right against the one spot that made Hepta whine helplessly in pleasure as his thighs were trembling. He hiccups and shakes harshly as his ears pin back from the pleasure coursing through him.

"Y...yes sir...oh stars yes sir...I l-love showing myself off for you!" he feels the marble crack under his metal fingers.

Sendak smirked softly, "And I love seeing you!re beautiful, deadly form under me as I ravish you..."

The lieutenant bites his bottom lip as he smiles in pleasure and arches so he angled his hips just right so that wonderful cock goes deeper. He can't help but feel a small bubble of pride at the fact his plan of seducing his commander was successful.

_Hehehe, I knew this idea would work~_


End file.
